¡Sailor Senshi Maids!
by Karo113
Summary: A Satsuki-san se le ocurre realizar el día de ¡Sailor Senshi Maids! en Maid Latte ¿Misaki como Sailor Moon? ¿Usui es Tuxedo Mask? ¿Que pasará? Usuix Misaki


**Disclaimer: Kaichou wa Maid-sama! no me pertenece es obra de Hiro Fujiwara, Sailor Moon es obra de Naoko Takeuchi. Lo mio es solo esta loca historia. **

**¡Sailor Senshi Maids!**

El sonido de una madera quebrándose seguido por un agudo chillido por parte de su madre la despertó sobresaltada. De fondo podían escucharse gritos de batalla y conjuros de transformaciones, se había quedado dormida en la sala con la televisión encendida

-¡Sailor moon!-se escuchaban las voces de las sailors scouts saliendo del aparato

-Onee-chan-la voz de Suzuna la trajo nuevamente a la realidad-¿Otra vez te has desvelado mirando anime?

Misaki se fregó los ojos con sus manos aún sintiéndose adormilada, su cabello era un desastre, tenía grandes ojeras y su cabeza le dolía como los mil demonios. Se había pasado la noche entera mirando todas las temporadas de Sailor moon gracias a las ocurrencias de su gerente, quién había sugerido realizar el "¡Dia de las Sailor-Senshi Maids!" Todas aceptaron gustosas, ya que ese era uno de los animes más conocidos en todo japón-excepto para Misaki, que siempre se encontraba ajena a todo lo referente con la cultura otaku-

Recibió miles de regaños por parte de Honoka insultando su ignorancia por no conocer al anime shoujo más famoso de todos los tiempos. Totalmente resignada aceptó los videos que Aoi-chan le prestó, dispuesta a realizar su papel de la mejor manera posible para poder crear un ambiente relajado y divertido para sus clientes de Maid Latte

-Llegarás tarde al instituto Onee-chan-le recordó su hermana menor sacándola de su ensoñación

-¡Ah es verdad! ¡Tengo que apresurarme!-gritó corriendo como loca hacia las escaleras para así poder arreglarse y colocarse su uniforme

-En cuanto salgas…¿Puedes dejar esta carta en el correo? Es un concurso para ganarse una dotación por una año de sopa de miso

Luego de realizar la petición de su hermana, Misaki se dirigió hacia el instituto a toda velocidad, gracias a su rapidez logró llegar a tiempo. Su cabeza continuaba doliéndole-no había tomado ningún medicamento ya que se valía de su fuerza de voluntad para curarse de cualquier cosa, y rara vez fallaba- Sentía como si tuviera un tambor dentro que retumbaba y retumbaba… solo deseaba llegar al salón y no tener que cruzarse con… maldijo su suerte. En la entrada, si justo allí, estaba ese ¡Estupido alienígena pervertido del espacio exterior!

Usui Takumi, con una pose despreocupada y apoyando su peso contra la pared, estaba esperando a su adorada Misa-chan. En cuanto la vio, aquella sonrisa burlesca que la muchacha tanto detestaba inundó su rostro. Observó la mueca molesta que su maid llevaba en el semblante y al notar las ojeras sonrió aún más

-¿Has estado preparándote para ser una buena Sailor-Senshi que lucha por el amor y la justicia?-le preguntó acercándose hasta estar a pocos metros de ella y con cierta jocosidad en su voz que desesperó a Misaki

-¡DESAPARECE DE MI VISTA AHOU USUI!-le grito asustando a los demás estudiantes que pasaban por allí

Una pequeña risita se escapó de los labios del rubio. Amaba molestarla, ver esas expresiones tan únicas en ella, y la manera en que se veía cuando estaba enfadada, era impagable.

-Si continúas con ese humor te saldrán arrugas Kaichou-comentó dándole un pequeño golpe en su frente.

-¡Deja de molestarme Tonto!- sonrojada apresuró su paso para entrar a su salón seguida de cerca por un muy divertido Usui

Ya en la oficina del comité Misaki se encontraba revisando unos papeles importantes los cuales tenían graves errores, exasperada mando a llamar a Yukimura quién temblaba ante el increíble aspecto aterrador que la Kaichou tenía ese día

-L-Lo siento-se excusaba el pobre chico con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡Que no se vuelva a repetir Yukimura! ¡Sino te castigaré en el nombre de la luna-!-inmediatamente se tapó la boca, avergonzada y se excusó ante el silencio de los presentes dirigiéndose a los lavabos. Usui lanzó una pequeña carcajada.

-¡Dios! La proxima vez no me veré todos los capítulos juntos-dijo dando un suspiro y lavándose la cara.

~En el Maid Latte~

Una sonriente Misaki atendía a los clientes vestida con un traje de Sailor Moon y una peluca rubia con coletas, Honoka era Sailor Venus-desde pequeña había sido su favorita- Erika estaba vestida como Sailor Mars, mientras que Subaru era Sailor Júpiter y la gerente Sailor Saturno. Aoi se encontraba quejándose en la cocina ya que nuevamente no lo dejaban salir y estaba disfrazado de Sailor Chibi Moon

-¡Misa-chan se ve tan linda! ¡Genial! ¡Que sexy!-eran los comentarios del trio de idiotas que se encontraban flotando en el aire con sus rostros sonrojados al verse rodeados de chicas en trajes de Sailors.

-Aquí esta su orden Amos-dijo Misaki con una vena latiendo en su frente al llevarle su pedido al trio-compórtense y guarden silencio por favor-les dijo con una forzada sonrisa

De repente las cortinas se abrieron y de allí salió un guapo Usui vestido de Tuxedo Mask, con sus ojos verdes refulgiendo a través de la máscara, Al verlo Misaki no pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierta ¿Qué estaba haciendo ese idiota?. Se sonrojo al notar lo bien que le quedaba el traje.

-¿Q-Que haces?-preguntó sonrojada al sentir como el chico la tomaba de la cintura acercando su cuerpo al de él

-¿Ya lo olvidaste Misa-chan? Se supone que Tuxedo Mask y Sailor Moon se aman-el rostro de Misaki se volvió de color bordó- Eres mi princesa-le susurró al oído para luego entregarle una rosa roja

-U-Usui-lo miró a los ojos y de forma involuntaria le quitó la mascara, sin poder controlarse el rubio la tomó por los hombros y comenzó a acercar sus labios hacia los de Misaki, hasta unirlos dándole un tierno beso.

-Te quiero Ayuzawa-dijo sonriendo

-Ahou Usui-miró hacia otro lado avergonzada con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Moe~!-fue el alarido de Satsuki-san mientras muchas flores aparecían de la nada

-¡Misa-chan!-sollozaba el trio de idiotas al ver como Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask volvían a besarse.

**Fin

* * *

**

**¡Hola! La verdad no tengo ni idea de donde apareció esta descabellada idea xD Solo surgió en mi cabeza y me pareció divertido, ojala les guste! Amo Kaichou wa Maid-sama! y Sailor Moon también claro ^^**

**Espero que lo disfruten y me dejen algún comentario :3**

**Ja ne~~  
**


End file.
